


I'll never leave you

by nervoussims



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussims/pseuds/nervoussims
Summary: Jisoo gets a bit too drunk at a party and Jennie has to help her out.





	I'll never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a year so I am sorry if this is a bit rubbish :/

Jisoo stumbled through the door, reeking of vodka. She wobbled some more before falling into a dirtied sofa. Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung were at a house party, as they usually were on a Friday or Saturday night. These parties always consisted of loud gabber music, sour smelling houses and humidity. They all usually got at least tipsy but none of them had ever been as wasted as Jisoo was in her current state.

Jennie had been in the kitchen with Chaeyoung and Lisa, mixing another cocktail of Bacardi, coke and whatever else she could find to add in, when she heard Jisoo singing loudly to Rasputin by Boney M. and then heard a loud thud. Jennie rushed out of the kitchen, Chaeyoung and Lisa oblivious to the commotion, were wrapped up in each other’s gaze. 

Jennie was met with a giggling Jisoo splayed out on the floor, slurring her words, her vodka and coke now spilled on to the floor.

“Jisoo!” Jennie called out, frantically making her way to be by her side. 

“..ra ..RA- RASPUTIN.. quee –king of the Russian..” Jisoo stopped suddenly, sticking her tongue out while forming a smile. Jennie couldn’t help but laugh to see her girlfriend in such a giddy state, although she still felt concern for Jisoo. She didn’t even remember seeing her drinking that much.

“Ji- Jisoo, sit up for me. The floor is sticky, you are going to get dirty, silly!” Jennie helped her up, although Jisoo looked as though her eyelids were starting to become heavy. Jennie loved seeing Jisoo sleepy, she always looked so cute. Jennie wondered how Jisoo managed to look still so mesmerising even when plastered.

“I wuv oo Jendeukie” Jisoo whispered with a childish grin, she reached out for Jennie, longing for her embrace. Jisoo always felt protected and loved whenever Jennie was near, it was why she fell for her in the first place. She used to look at her and her stomach would flutter. Even though, Jisoo could hardly see from the amount of vodka and wine she had consumed, it felt as though she was looking into Jennie’s eyes for the first time all over again, remembering how she instantly fell in love with her. She just needed to be embraced by her now. She was feeling scared.

Jisoo stopped smiling and her face went blank. Jennie’s expression turned from laughter to concern. Jisoo slumped into Jennie. Jisoo was mumbling erratically, gripping on to Jennie and tears started to run down her cheeks.

“Jisoo, what’s wrong?” Jennie wiped the tears away from Jisoo’s face and cradled her. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“I’m sc-scared.” Jisoo was now sobbing in to Jennie’s arms. “I don’t know wha-what of, I love you, but I’m s-so scared of losing you. I d-don’t know if you’ll still love me after seeing me like this. I’m an embarrassment. I’m so, so s-sorry.” 

“Jisoo, it’s okay. You’re not an embarrassment to me at all. I don’t know why, or when you drank so much but we can talk about this tomorrow. You will never lose me Jisoo. I love you, that’s for certain.” Jennie pulled the sobbing girl into her arms, inhaling the smell of her. She hated to admit it, but she loved moments like these where she could just hold Jisoo and love her for a moment. She felt peaceful now, despite her lover’s obvious discomfort, she loved the fact that she’d be the one to comfort her, kiss her until she feels better, spoon her in bed.

“Chaeng! Lisa!” Jennie cried out. Lisa and Chaeyoung quickly rushed out to Jennie and Jisoo.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Lisa exclaimed, she immediately put her drink on the floor and crouched down next to her friends.

“Is she okay? Has she taken something?” a concerned Chaeyoung asked.

“Guys, please can you ask whoevers house this is, if they have a spare bedroom Jisoo can sleep in. She’s not going to make it home.” Jennie gripped onto Jisoo’s pale, clammy hand, limp in her palm. She pulled her closer, eager to protect her.

“Of course, we’ll go find him right now. C’mon Lisa.” Chaeyoung took Lisa’s hand and they wandered off looking for the homeowner.

Jennie looked down at Jisoo in her arms. Jisoo’s eyelids were falling up and down, her mouth slightly open. She looked so fragile at that moment, so different from the lively Jisoo who’d normally be dancing with the three other girls. “I love you so much Jisoo, you don’t even know.”

Jisoo opened her eyes slightly to this “I love you too Jendeukie” Jennie melted at this. Jennie leaned over, studying Jisoo’s eyes. Jisoo meagrely pushed her lips to Jennie’s, wrapping her arms around her neck. Jennie shocked, returned the kiss, stroking Jisoo’s arms, before Jisoo shut her eyes again and rested her head back into the cradle of Jennie’s elbow. Jennie gazed at her admirably, and brushed Jisoo’s hair out of her face.

“I promise to never leave you.”


End file.
